Kirby 2: The Rise of Dark Wolf
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: Takes place after True Hearts. When some of the remaining demons take over DDD Castle, everyone tries to stop Wolf, whom Johanni has a past that shows her relationship to Dark Wolf. What does she have to hide? Will they know? Is there a bigger threat?
1. Chapter 1: Dark Wolf's Threat

Johanni stood tall as she gazed in her room in the castle

Johanni stood tall as she gazed in her room in the castle. Offered a chance to live in the castle by Escargoon, for special reasons, she couldn't refuse.

But little did anyone know, that an evil would strike…

It all started in the garden in DDD castle. Johanni was outside with Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, DDD, Escargoon, and year old Kakuri, the young daughter of DDD and Escargoon. Playing in the garden, a mysterious wolf creature appeared. It looked fierce, powerful, and dangerous.

"Run!" yelled Meta Knight from one of the balconies as he, Sword, Blade and Kirby defeated the monster. Telepathically, the wolf spoke, "I'm Dark Wolf, a demon beast created by NME. Our leader is dead, but few of his demons survived along with me. Don't think I'll be weaker, because I'll have a plan. And you will be defeated…"

Although he didn't say a word, Escargoon felt an odd feeling. A feeling that made him protective over his daughter.

That night, Johanni was overhearing a small conversation the two parents had. Escargoon was pleading with DDD. She could hear him say "He will return…and I want our daughter to be safe…we shall make a wall…and I think we can be safe till Kakuri is older…or till Dark Wolf is defeated forever…"

DDD said yes, reluctantly. Escargoon's pleadings would probably last forever if he didn't say yes.

As the two parents let Kakuri sleep in her little crib, they walked out, and Johanni tiptoed into the room. She looked at Kakuri, sleeping peacefully in her crib, pacified.

She laid a hand softly on the blanket Kakuri was wrapped in. She began to hum she had once sung to Kakuri the day she was born. It had helped Kakuri fall asleep.

A single tear dropped off Johanni's cheek as she left the bedroom…

8 years later…

Nine year old Kakuri looked at the window, the mauve colored wall glaring at her, watching her. She glared back. Growing up, she developed Escargoon's brains and DDD's unique strength. However unlike her parents, she was quite shy, quiet, yet tough. She was also adventurous, quirky and fun-loving. Her mind was always wondering and curious on what's behind the wall that lay beyond her.

"I wish I go beyond the door…" she begged to her mirror. Although she played in the garden, it wasn't enough. She wanted more.

She had begged her parents, but they said no. DDD cared for his daughter's safety as much as Escargoon did, but he wanted to Kakuri to explore the outside of the castle.

She wanted to explore the outside. She did. But the wall taunted her. "Maybe, I could ask Johanni…" she thought.

Johanni! She thought, Of course!

Kakuri sped happily towards Johanni's room, only five doors away from her bedroom. "Johanni! Johanni! Johanni!" she yelled happily.

"Young Kakuri…calm down." Johanni said, a surprised look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Kakuri asked.

"I'm trying to write a book." She said. "Because I want to write."

"So, what is the problem?" Kakuri said.

"Kakuri, it's just that I've left the castle in eight years. Neither have you. Most of us in the castle wish to go outside." Johanni said.

"But who's idea was it?"

"Well, Escargoon." Johanni said. Kakuri stared blankly.

"Can't anyone just convince him to break it down?"

"No. I've argued with him. But…if I can only I can make him understand…you'll probably never see things the way everyone we have once seen…"

All of a sudden, a darkness began to darken the area over the castle. The Dark Wolf was here. "A stupid wall…pathetic…Minions! Take whoever runs hostage!"

The minions of Dark Wolf overpowered Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword and Blade. Then, Dark Wolf pounced into the air and slammed down the castle.

"Run!" Johanni said. She and Kakuri left her room and encountered the minions running towards them. A beam captured them, knocking them out. The minions took the two girls toward the dungeon where Dark Wolf would talk to them…


	2. Chapter 2: Going to the Castle

"Jay Wolf…" a voice whispered

"Jay Wolf…" a voice whispered. Dark Wolf was whispering it to her.

Johanni's mind was fogged. She could only see the past, and was too tired to wake up to the present. She stared at a Dark Wolf, young and agile.

"Escort Jay Wolf to me." NME said.

Jay Wolf…my name…Johanni thought.

Dark Wolf and Johanni stood parallel too each other. Johanni, as Jay Wolf had bushy white fur growing through her brunette hair. A long tail swooped down. Her jade green eyes were once a persimmon color.

"Jay Wolf, I am most displeased…" NME said. "You're supposed to be mean and cruel…not fun loving and sweet. You know we have a lot of Star Warriors to defeat…and you just are a…disgrace."

"NME, I refuse to cope with you any longer…" Jay Wolf said. "Many are suffering, and it pains my demon heart. I will join the Star Warriors to defeat you."

"Fool! Stupid girl!" NME said. "If that's what you want, then I will have to erase it!" A twinkle exploded brightly out of his eyes.

Jay Wolf stood paralyzed. She collapsed. Her ears disappeared as human ears appeared.., and her tail disappeared in a flourish. Her eyes color changed wickedly.

"At last…" Dark Wolf said, "In honor of this successful capture, I shall make evil copies of you." Dark Wolf's eyes glowed red as copies formed.

"Not only are they evil, they show an side of demon contact. In other words, times when you were possessed by demons. If you haven't, it's automatic to select one."

The copies looked mean. "And the leader, shall be Jay Wolf herself, her copy."

"Dark Wolf, you should be quiet." Johanni said.

"Why does he concern you?" Escargoon said.

"Because…" Dark Wolf said, "Under her jade green eyes, hides her appearance as Jay Wolf. She's Jay Wolf."

"What?" Tiff said, shocked.

"Yes. That girl is actually a demon, but was turned into a human for her ways of treason. She wanted to help the Star Warriors, and was known for her sweet, cheerful ways."

"That's explains her nature." Escargoon said. "But how come she's like that? Why?" Johanni felt her life spiral downward.

"Well, she was born with a wolf father and Star Warrior mother." Dark Wolf said. "But her mother, was killed when Johanni, or Jay Wolf at a young age. The poor girl's anger rose with her passion. Although she had the abilities to defeat anyone in her path, she grew cowardly and sweet."

Johanni fainted. It was too much to bear with it. Out of the blue, her past was revealed. Her life felt like it was over.

"But, what shall you do to us?" DDD said.

"The moat is now filled with water…and you shall jump and swim to safety to made a new home. And you must not bother us. You are too weak to defeat us… Tomorrow, you are to leave the castle. You will be dismissed to do whatever you please before dusk, to get a full night's rest."

When they left, a sense of hope rushed through Kakuri. It was her chance to escape imprisonment in the castle and she felt happy…

The next day, the castle residents dove into the water, throwing sacks of possessions to the other side.

Everyone was happy that the old cabin Johanni once lived in was still clean and intact.

After settling in, Kakuri easily made friends with the other kids in the village. Her personality made her popular.

Five days later, Kakuri was blown down when she heard her parents talk.

"See, the wall didn't do us much at all. Built for nothing."

"Well, you should have made our troops stronger!"

"Well, we have to do what he says. I don't anyone murdered!"

"No, never!"

"Then how are we going to do this?" DDD said sarcastically.

"I'll be thinking."

Johanni went downstairs. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to get the castle back!"

"Really…you should listen to him. He is not joking. He takes his word very seriously." Johanni said.

"Why should I listen to you? You're one of the main reasons why we're stuck here!"

"Seriously, how pathetic…" Johanni said. "Dark Wolf is also one of the best wolves before our tribe was about to become extinct."

"Really…I don't care. Once we get the castle back, no one shall never go out from beyond. A more sturdier wall to protect us…"

"No! Please don't!" Kakuri begged.

"My mind's made up. I only want what's best for you, Kakuri." Escargoon said.

Kakuri's face went red. Tears streamed down her face. She broke in crying, running to Johanni. Johanni looked at Escargoon, her eyes turning into the wicked persimmon color. Escargoon shuddered.

"What kind of a parent are you? For many long years, you only about the protection of your daughter… But you did too horrible. You've ruined enough lives. If you really love your daughter, you'd let her be free." Johanni said, her eyes gleaming.

Escargoon looked upset. Johanni and Kakuri went back upstairs. That night, Johanni and Kakuri snuck out of the house to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3: Ready, Set, Go Kakuri!

"Ah, Jay Wolf

"Ah, Jay Wolf." Dark Wolf said. "What's wrong?"

"Um…Mr. Dark Wolf, sir…" Kakuri said, a little scared. "I…have…a pr….pro…problem."

"A problem?" Dark Wolf said, his voice a little concerned.

"Yes…one of my parents…wants to take back the castle…and I don't want it to happen…because I don't to feel like I want remain in this castle like a prison." Kakuri said the last of her statement in a way of anger…hatred.

"Also, Jay Wolf…are you really…avenging NME?" Johanni said.

Dark Wolf looked at Johanni and then stared down. "No…it's his son. He's abusing our people and the other remaining demon beasts. He had been turning more eviler and beastly. I wanted a castle to raid so we can be safe, so I selected this one. But now, if we're killed…and the heroes of the castle are killed…it's over."

"Plus…I miss you…Jay Wolf. It's been ten years…and I was in love…"

"In love?"

"I don't know. Once NME was died eight years ago…I knew it would have been the right time."

"Aw, how cute." Kakuri giggled.

"But now, times have changed."

"If I ever tell this…he'd never believe me…he won't believe you…he wouldn't." Kakuri said. "He" was Escargoon.

"True," Johanni said. "I know…if he does…he'll think we're lying, making his determination stronger."

"And I have to endure the rest of my life in a castle that's been my cell for eight years…that's not going to happen."

"Well, sometime…he's going to have to be convinced. But I think I need your two's help."

"How?"

"Well, I need to turn you, Jay Wolf, back to normal." His eyes glowed red. Johanni glowed white and transformed into her wolf self.

"You look so cool!" Kakuri gasped.

"Miss Princess Kakuri…I require to drink this potion…so you can be half human/half wolf. Now we have the ability to shift into both forms. When you drink it, you'll be human."

"But…what kind of powers will I have?" Kakuri asked.

"Natural Wolf abilities. Being a wolf of our kind our different. We have great speed in water. Well, you'll know more when you experiment it." Dark Wolf said.

Kakuri drank all of it. When she drank it, she grimaced at its sweet-bitter flavor. Suddenly, she transformed. Her eyes were still their same color, but she had cat eyes. Her tan hair grew long and curly. She had light tan skin and rosy pink cheeks. She was bit tall, about 5"3 and had bright rose pink dress and matching shoes and hair ribbons. She giggled when she saw herself. "I look like I'm about twelve, not nine, but I think I like it."

"Now, this is only a temporary spell, you too." Dark Wolf said. "Only five days. Soon, I'll try a permanent spell."

Morning…

"Where's Kakuri?" Escargoon said.

"Johanni is gone too." Tiff said.

Two figures appeared in the distance. Escargoon didn't take long to recognize the rosy-cheeked cat eyed girl was his daughter. "Kakuri! What happened to you?"

"Like my new appearance." Kakuri spinned and giggled. "I'm now half wolf/half human."

"And may I ask…who made you like this?" he glared at Johanni, who glared even nastier.

"Dark Wolf."

"Kakuri, you were forbidden to even go when that cruel wolf…is in our castle."

"He's not cruel." Johanni said. "Come to think of it…my heart is warming up to him. Kakuri's warming up to him too."

"How could you warm up to him?" Escargoon said.

"He's not as bad as you think." Kakuri said, placing her human hand on Escargoon's shoulder. Her hand glowed as she did.

She then walked away with Johanni. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go for a swim." Kakuri then transformed into a wolf, having brown fur as a tail and the fur on her ears. "I have to do something. Something important and that is none of your business."

Moments later, Escargoon snapped out of it. He stomped toward the shore. "Where are you going?"

"To find our daughter…" Escargoon said. He suddenly turned human too. He had his green eyes and tan hair, moustache, and goatee. He had a lavender suit on. His daughter's touch must have given the ability. "Kirby, I will need your help."

Turning into Wolf Form, with his tan tail and fur on the ears, he dove into the water, Kirby on his shoulder into the blue water. "Time to find Kakuri." He said.

He followed the girls silently to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

Upon arrival toward the old tower, Johanni and Kakuri decided to take a rest before moving, where Escargoon and Kirby final

Upon arrival toward the old tower, Johanni and Kakuri decided to take a rest before moving, where Escargoon and Kirby finally caught up. "Finally, I caught up with you…Kakuri…you need to leave…now…" Escargoon said.

"Kakuri doesn't have to leave…" Johanni said.

"Do you want the castle back or not?" Escargoon said, glaring at Johanni.

"No…never. Not if it means to be held in a castle for the rest of m life as a prisoner…"

"I was only trying to the best I could for you, Kakuri." Escargoon said.

"You did too much then your share…" Johanni said, her glare becoming more sinister. "Kakuri is under my care for now."

The two girls dove into the water. Johanni rose up quickly. "You two better follow…"

Kirby obeyed quickly. Escargoon said, "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't…the worst will be brought down…" Johanni said. "I mean it…"

Escargoon dove in and followed the three into the old tower. A faint light glowed across the floor.

"There it is…"

"It's just an old sword…" Escargoon said.

"I going to go get it…" Kakuri said.

"Don't do it, Kakuri. It could lead to a trap…"

"Oh shut up! Kakuri is not afraid to get her hands dirty…she's a tough girl." Johanni said.

Kakuri swam fast. She grabbed the sword and brought it back. "Alright…let's leave." Kakuri said.

Soon, four demonic hands grabbed the four and they teleported back toward the castle. There was NME's son, glaring wickedly, and Dark Wolf, almost dying.

"Foolish Dark Wolf, thinking that beating me with the sword…foolish." NME's son said. "You and your foolish clones had no brains by attacking me. They're dead, and you had to rely on them…"

"Ah, Jay Wolf…" NME's son said, "Been awhile since I saw your generous, kind face…but alas, that's not what I'm here for…"

Johanni stood blankly. "I need a puppet…a good one." NME's son said. He turned toward Kakuri. Kakuri looked up.

"Perfect…" he said. He shot a demonic hand at Kakuri. It grabbed her. Kakuri screamed for help.

"Don't worry, Kakuri…" Escargoon said, trying to rescue his daughter. A ray shot at Escargoon, who plummeted to the ground.

"Very foolish…" NME's son said, "I shall leave now, to the my tower in the sky."

Kakuri slipped into unconsciousness as she was pulled up, the demonic hand draining her energy to fight back…


	5. Chapter 5: What Hurts

Escargoon woke up suddenly. "What…happened?" he said. It had been awhile since he was knocked out.

"You finally awoke…" Johanni said.

"What happened? Where's Kakuri?" Escargoon said.

"NME's son took her…to his Sky Palace…" Johanni said. "You've been knocked out for nearly a day…"

Escargoon's head went down. "No….no…" He attacked Johanni. "You monster!"

"What did I do?!" Johanni asked, pushing Escargoon away.

"If you haven't had come here and as well started the whole adventure….we wouldn't have been in this mess!" Escargoon yelled.

Johanni turned away. "I shouldn't be the one apologizing…"

"Why is that?" Escargoon said, irritated.

"You…should be apologizing to Kakuri…" Johanni said. "She has never been happy…till she got a few days of freedom. And look what happened…you tried to screw it ALL up…so I took my action and tried to make Kakuri happy. She hates you now…"

"You're lying…you're lying..." Escargoon said.

Johanni used her special ability to contact Kakuri.

Kakuri looked up. She had been in the Sky Palace for awhile and was given the royalty she enjoyed: a nice bedroom, guards to watch her hand and foot, and the best of all…freedom into the Sky Town. Her human hadn't phased off, even though it's been over five days.

"Kakuri…Kakuri...it's me…" Johanni said. Her face appeared in front of her.

"Johanni!" Kakuri smiled with joy.

'You alright…" Johanni said.

"Fine…I've been treated like how I've always wanted to be, and it's happening here." Kakuri said.

Johanni smiled quietly. "Kakuri…"Escargoon said.

"Yes?"

"You alright?"

"Feeling great!"

Escargoon gulped. "Kakuri…we're going to rescue you."

Kakuri was silent. "No…"

"Why not?"

"Because…I like it here…"

"Kakuri…you can't stay there. We're coming to rescue you."

"No…well…the villain treats me better."

"How…"

"We gave me something you hardly gave me…my freedom to roam…goodbye…"

Kakuri's face faded. Escargoon's face was brimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that…"Johanni said.

"I deserve it…"


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Johanni

"Where is Dark Wolf?" Escargoon said.

"We were too late to save him…before he died…he told about this ring…" Johanni held a silvery ring in her hand. "If I put it on, I can transport us to the Sky Palace."

"Well, let's hurry." Escargoon said. "Kirby, we need you!"

"Not yet. The sword…" Johanni said. "Grab it…"

Escargoon grabbed the sword. Johanni slipped on the ring. A small light twinkled and they were flying into the sky.

What lay before them, the Sky Palace. Escargoon knocked.

It was Kakuri, clinging to her life. This wasn't what Johanni and Escargoon had seen before. "Guys…help…" Kakuri said.

"Kakuri…such foolishness…" came NME's son.

Escarggon held Kakuri in his arms. He stared NME's son, with a glare of hatred. Nobody would get away hurting his daughter.

"You've have been pulled right into my trap. I can save her this way...but it's worth using her as my puppet too." NME's son smirked. At that moment, Kakuri's eyes opened suddenly, the color of her eyes going from blue, to a blood red. Her green dress turned to devilishly dark purple. Her nails grew sharp. She walked away from Escargoon.

"You've fallen right into the trap." She said.

"She's possessed…" Johanni said.

"Let her go!" Escargoon said. He grabbed the sword and aimed for NME's son. The son reflected it, sending Escargoon to the ground.

"Leave and you will be spared…" he said.

"Give me my daughter back…" Escargoon said.

"That easily…" the son said. "No…"

Escargoon was trapped by the son. "Listen…You better let Kakuri go. Let everyone go…let us live and we can have peace between here and Cappy Town." Johanni said.

"Hmmm…" NME's son thought over this. "You know, this girl, Kakuri…her body is too weak to use the power possessed in her." He said as untrapped Escargoon. "You…however…Jay Wolf…are perfect…" He dropped a limp Kakuri to the ground, having her fall into her parent's arms.

Her eyes opened slowly. "Oh...Kakuri..." Escargoon said. He hugged her so tight.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Don't be Kakuri..." Escargoon said. "Do you know when you'll be your old self...?"

'Not until the son is defeated..."

Johanni felt pain and shock as she watched the hug. She walked back, before feeling faint. Her eyes began to take on a deep black…and she smiled in an evil way. "You better enjoy your reunion...because you two only have a few minutes till I end you all..." she said.

"Johanni?" Kakuri grew frightened. Escargoon glared at Johanni, but Johanni was unaffected. "Don't glare...it's not going to lead you anywhere...what was the point of taking the risk, Escargoon?"

"You better shut up!" Escargoon yelled. "I hate you...I can never forgive you of the chaos you caused! I just want my old life, just be with Kakuri and my family...to give them the freedom that was taken away..."

Johanni sighed. "You never were kind enough for us to still be friends..."

"I never want to be your friend. You never told me anything about your past...and maybe I could have stopped this little commotion before hand..."

"You foolish protagonist..." Johanni said, breaking the fourth wall. "Only the one who held the past can stop it with the help of her friends...but that person is me...so you are in a bit of a pickle..."


	7. Chapter 7: One Last Memory

Escargoon did it. He had used the sword. Hearing Johanni…it caused him to do it. He slashed the son of NME…and ended him…

Johanni was released from the spell. Kakuri turned back to normal. Escargoon wrapped Kakuri with hugs. All the way back to the castle, where there was a big reunion.

As Escargoon gave Kakuri one of the biggest hugs, he gave a quick glare at Johanni. Johanni had emotion of surprise and fear. Although the glare wasn't scary, it hurt her.

She went a few steps back before running. Away from that.

"Where's Johanni?" Kakuri paused.

"Don't know." Escargoon said in a smug face. "We're going to prepare a hero's banquet for us…want to help?"

"No thanks…" Kakuri said. She walked around the castle, looking for Johanni. She found her in her room, looking at a picture. A picture of her, Kakuri, only ten months and Johanni, young, more full of life.

"So we won…" Kakuri said.

"Yep…we did…" Johanni said.

"And I get my freedom to go outside the castle…" Kakuri smiled. She jumped happily.

"I'm happy for you." Johanni said, as Kakuri sat by her.

"Remember what it was like when I was so little?" Kakuri said. "Because…I could remember…a humming tune…or perhaps someone singing…"

"That was me…Kakuri." Johanni said.

"Could you sing it…again?" Kakuri asked sheepishly. Johanni began to hum, the tune coming back into her. Kakuri's eyes blinked sleepily, as she could hear it after so long. Johanni's eyes closed eventually as one sisterly memory between her and Kakuri came back to her.

"Now I trust you to make sure that Kakuri has her nap while I run these errands. I may not be back for awhile, so if she manages to sleep at the least half an hour or more, just play with her a little."

"_Alright…King Escargoon…"Johanni said, squeamishly. Escargoon smiled. He tousled two month old Kakuri's tan patch of hair. Five minutes after he left, Kakuri began to cry. _

_Shh…please hush…Kakuri…" Johanni panicked, still squeamish of her first time, watching over Kakuri. Kakuri continued to bawl._

_Finally, Johanni hummed a tune her mother sung to her when Johanni was Kakuri's age. Kakuri finished one last cry before stopping, listening. She curled up against Johanni, and placed a tiny finger in her mouth._

Johanni opened the door, Kakuri still asleep in her arms. She walked into her room, where she sat in a wooden rocking chair. Kakuri whimpered, so Johanni sung the tune again, hushing Kakuri.

It was the one of the only memories that Johanni had to hold on to so she could remember her own family.


End file.
